Various kinds of electronic devices have been developed, which make personal computers and television terminals incorporate radio interfaces using wireless local area network (LAN), WiMAX®, ultra-wideband (UWB), Bluetooth®, and the like to download contents and various kinds of data from Web sites and the like via the radio interfaces.
As an antenna apparatus used for the above radio interface, an antenna apparatus for implementing spatial diversity and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) is available. Spatial diversity and MIMO use a plurality of antennas arranged side by side. For this reason, it is necessary to ensure a larger space to accommodate the antenna apparatus in an electronic device than when using one antenna. On the other hand, an electronic device such as a personal computer or a tablet computer has a limited surplus space in the housing because of a reduction in the thickness of the housing and high-density packing of circuit components. For this reason, there has been proposed an electronic device including a plurality of antennas juxtaposed on a portion of a frame-type housing which supports a display.
In an electronic device having this arrangement, however, RF cables such as coaxial cables are arranged along the frame of the housing to connect the respective antennas and the radio circuit. For this reason, if, for example, two antennas are juxtaposed, an RF cable routed from one antenna is inevitably wired on or near the other antenna. In such a case, the other antenna is influenced by the RF cable wired on or near it. As a result, the resonant frequency may shift from a desired value, or desired antenna efficiency may not be obtained.